Birds and Bees
by Nature-Flashblade
Summary: It as been 1 year since Mallory has been married to Wildwing ,Somethings happening, is the couple growing apart?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does.

The Birds and the Bees

Chapter 1

Mallory had not been feeling very well for the past several days. She had been throwing up in the mornings and feeling nauseous in general, but she hadn't told anyone, not even her husband, Wildwing. She did not want to trouble him; he already had enough to worry about. She felt bad about not telling him, but she was hiding it from him because she loved him with all of her heart.

It was around midday and Mallory was sitting in the room she and her husband shared; she was trying to think of what could be affecting her.

'I could have stomach flu,' she thought. 'No, stomach flu wouldn't last for over a week like this has.'

Her second thought was that she could possibly be pregnant.

'No, there's no way that I could be pregnant, I've had my… Oh my word, I haven't…'

Her train of thought stopped when Wildwing entered the room. He took a seat next to Mallory on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hi, honey," he said, looking down at her with love in his eyes.

Mallory was in no mood to be with or near anyone. She felt tired, weak, and her sickness was coming and going. She moved Wildwing's arm off of her shoulder and moved a slight distance away.

"Yeah, hi," she said, with a strange look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Wildwing's voice held a tinge of hurt at Mallory's distancing behavior. As he thought about it, she hadn't wanted to be near or with him lately, she was changing and he did not know why. Her lack of reciprocation in the affections department was beginning to hurt his feelings.

"Nothing's the matter, honey," Mallory said, while getting up, getting her purse and heading for the door. She did not want to talk to him; the last thing she wanted to discuss was what was wrong with her. It was too new and she wasn't ready.

"Where are you going?" Wildwing asked with a voice filled with fear, worried that he and his wife were growing apart.

"I'm going to the mall, okay?" She stated what she had to and was gone instantly afterwards, giving Wildwing no opportunity to say anything else.

Wildwing sat on their bed in total confusion and hurt, deciding to lie down and think until Nosedive required saving from another of his idiotic actions. He felt as if it was all he was worth doing these days.

At the mall, Mallory shopped at all of the stores that were holding a sale. She decided to pick up a Jamba Juice, it was one of the many cravings she had been having lately. Mallory sipped on her juice, beginning to realize that she was going to gain a good amount of weight, she already felt fat and ugly even though she hadn't gained an ounce. She was about to head home when a new store caught her eye.

"Baby Land, huh? I'm going to go check it out," she thought, entering the store.

Inside she found mountains of baby things, but one particular item caught her eye, a tiny Mighty Ducks jersey with Flashblade and the number "00" written on the back. It was Wildwing's number, so of course she had to get it. At the checkout stand, Mallory was getting ready to pay when suddenly a sharp pain hit her stomachShe screamed so loud that everyone instantly stopped in their tracks as they tried to find the source of the anguished sound.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" The cashier asked Mallory with a concerned look in his eye.

With that, Mallory fell on the floor with a thump and fainted.

End of Chapter One.

I hope you liked the story; I worked extremely hard on it. Please R&R!

Nature Flashblade


	2. Chapter 2

Birds and Bees  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Later on that day, Wildwing was once again stuck with the task of saving his brother; Nosedive had gotten into trouble with Duke for stealing his saber and messing with his hair.  
  
"Wildwing, I have had enough of that kid, the least you can do is hand him over!" Duke was furiously trying to steal Nosedive from his brother's protection.  
  
"Duke, he's sorry for what he's done, he didn't mean anything malicious by it." Wildwing turned to his brother and stared angrily at him, "You are sorry, aren't you?" He raised his eyebrows and scowled, signaling for Nosedive to follow his lead.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm really sorry Duke, here have your saber back, and I didn't mean to mess up your hair, dude." Nosedive smiled sheepishly, still hiding behind his brother, as he shakily handed Duke his saber back.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Duke growled while putting his saber away, "You're lucky that your brother is always here to keep you out of trouble. If he wasn't protecting you right now I'd………"   
  
"Hey guys let's go to the Rec. Room and watch TV, eh?" Wildwing suddenly blurted out, wishing to keep any more fighting from occurring. They all nodded cautiously and left, Wildwing sighed as he followed Duke and Nosedive out of the room, wondering if his day could get any worse.  
  
When the three ducks entered the Rec. Room, they found Tanya and Grin already sitting on the couch, reading a book and meditating, respectfully.  
  
"Uh, hi guys," Tanya faced them as she put her book aside; the guys greeted her and sat down as well.  
  
  
  
"Hey Wildwing," Tanya began warily, "Where's Mal? I haven't seen her all afternoon." Tanya was worried as to Mal's whereabouts; usually she was working out or hanging around her husband.  
  
"Yeah, where's my sis?" Nosedive asked, diving into one of his new comics.  
  
"Oh, she went to the mall, I think." Wildwing spoke in a hollow voice.  
  
"What do you mean you ………" the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted Tanya.  
  
Nosedive put his comic down and ran to the phone before any one could even think of getting it.  
  
"The Mighty Ducks Command Center, Nosedive speaking. How can I help you?" Nosedive picked up the phone in a rush; he always tried to be the first to get it in case the call was for him. After a few minutes Nosedive's face turned red and he screamed angrily into the phone, "Hey man, do I sound like a kid to you?!" Nosedive started stamping his feet on the floor, "I am not a kid, I'm an adult!"   
  
Tanya rolled her eyes and went over to Nosedive, grabbing the phone away from him. "Uh, sorry about that, may I ask who's calling?" Tanya paused to listen for a good five minutes until a look of concern quickly spread across her face, "T-thank you Doctor, w-we're on our way………" Tanya slowly hung the phone back on the receiver, turning solemnly back to the four Avians behind her.  
  
"What's the matter Tanya?" Wildwing's demanding tone insisted that she tell him the facts of the phone call.  
  
"Uh, y-you're not going to l-like this," Tanya stammered nervously, afraid of the wrath that Wildwing could impose on her for the news she was about to share.  
  
"Tanya, how do you know that I'm not going to like it unless you tell me what it is?" Wildwing used a less forceful tone, finally seeing that he was scaring her.   
  
"That was the doctor from O'Connor Hospital. He wanted to tell us that Mallory was sent there after she fainted in the mall." Tanya's voice held a tinge of worry, as she was concerned for her best friend.  
  
"What?!? Is she okay?!?" Wildwing's heart was sickened with worry for his wife.  
  
"The doctor just said that we had to get there," Tanya began to grab her purse and other essentials that she would need at the hospital.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? My sister-in-law needs us!" Nosedive spoke up on behalf of Wildwing; he knew that the elder Flashblade was much too stunned to say anything.  
  
Wildwing rushed out of the room, almost forgetting to grab the keys to the Migrator. The rest of his team quickly followed him.  
  
The ducks had been waiting for two hours in the waiting room of O'Conner Hospital; Wildwing was walking in circles making everyone more nervous than they already were. Finally, Mallory's doctor walked in, trying to flag down the Ducks.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Flashblade here? Uh, Mallory Flashblade's husband?" The doctor called out in a demeanor that was much calmer than that of any of the ducks.  
  
Wildwing practically jumped out his seat and nearly knocked it over, running over to the doctor. "I'm her husband! Is she ok?" His face was etched with worry and desperation, he had been kept waiting far too long to hear news about his beloved Mallory.  
  
"Okay Mr. Flashblade, I think this is good news. Well, it would be to me since I'm married and my wife and I have ………" The doctor was cut off by Duke,  
  
"Spit it out doc, can't you see that my buddy here is worried to death?" Duke scowled angrily and gave the doctor a look of impatience, trying to get him to hurry up.  
  
"Okay, okay………Well, congratulations Mr. Flashblade, your wife is two months pregnant! I'll come back out and call for you when she gets to a point where she's ready to have visitors." The doctor nodded at Wildwing and disappeared back into the crowd of people; all the Ducks could do was stare at Wildwing in astonishment.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hi everybody, It's me again, I finally updated, I'm sorry it took so long. My little sis spilt juice on my first copy of this chapter and I had to do it over, but it's here now, right? So, before I leave and don't update for another two weeks, I'd like to thank my beta-reader, you know who you are. I hope you liked chapter two, please R&R. I will update as soon as I can.  
  
Nature Flashblade 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The doctor came back a few minutes later and told Wildwing that Mallory was ready to see him, and that the news of her pregnancy was a surprise to her too. Wildwing was glad that she had not known about the child she was carrying, finally able to place the origins of Mallory's frequent mood swings. He was also glad that he was going to have a child of his own with the women he loved. Her hurtful actions and terse words from this morning had all vanished in his mind as his excitement and joy washed over him like a refreshing, summer rain. He was looking forward to his future with Mallory and his child. He was not troubled by the reactions of the rest of the team, as they had seemed overjoyed at the prospect of having a new baby around the Pond and being able to play the roles of being influential aunts and uncles. Wildwing was surprised at Nosedive's excitement; he thought that the teenage drake would upset since he would not be the baby of the team anymore; and since Wildwing would not have many reasons to spoil him anymore since he would have a child of his own. But, he was wrong, Nosedive gave the exact opposite reaction, he was glad that he was going to be an uncle and was rambling on and on about what he would teach the new child, much to the dismay of the rest of the team. Wildwing was in awe of Nosedive's newfound maturity, and his heart was filled with pride at the thought of his baby brother's maturity. Wildwing had finally reached the door of Mallory's room; he took a deep breath to quell his nervousness, and knocked.  
  
"Come in…" Wildwing heard Mallory's weak voice. He opened the door and stepped in, finding Mallory on a bed looking pale, but still smiling.  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
"Hi babe, how are you feeling?" Wing queried with worry as he walked to the right side of Mallory's bed.  
  
"I'm fine, at least I'm better than a few hours ago. I take it you heard the news." Mallory slipped her hand into Wildwing's.  
  
Wildwing smiled a kissed her hand, "Yes I did, and I am very happy that we are going to have a baby together."  
  
"I am too, especially because it's with the man I love." Mal squeezed his hand and they both smiled.  
  
"So, we have a lot of planning to do in the seven months we have left," Wildwing said while taking a seat on Mallory's bed.  
  
"Wing, I'm so sorry, I…"  
  
"Mallory I don't want you to say another word about what happened this morning.All of that is in the past and forgiven, so let's work on our future, ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Now I am going to go and find you a good doctor as soon as I can, you deserve the best."  
  
"Wing, wait a minute, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, anything."  
  
"Can you take me home as soon as possible? Hospitals give me the creeps."  
  
Wildwing laughed at her comment, "The doctor said we could take you home whenever we wanted to, but I might leave you here overnight." Wildwing winked and got up, leaving her without saying another word.  
  
"Hey, you better be kidding because if you're not, you're dead! Don't think I am going to forget that comment just because you're my child's father!" Mallory screamed.  
  
About an hour later, Wildwing had decided not to leave Mallory at the hospital, and had taken her home. The team had left the hospital earlier on Wildwing's order; he wanted them to get some rest. His commands were useless however, as none of the team could sleep until they had seen Mallory and asked her the plethora of questions that had invaded their minds. When Wildwing came home with Mallory, he found the whole team in the Rec. Room talking.  
  
"Hey what is this, a slumber party? Did no one even bother to invite me?" Mallory glared in annoyance from Wildwing's arms, Mallory had wanted to walk, but Wildwing had insisted that he carry her to wherever she wanted to go.  
  
Tanya ran over to where Mallory was. "Wildwing I think you can put Mallory down now, she's pregnant, not handicapped."  
  
Wing hesitated at first but then decide to avoid an argument and set Mallory down carefully on her feet.  
  
Tanya hugged Mallory, "I'm so happy for you Mal, you're going to be a wonderful mom, I know you are."  
  
"Thank you Tanya, that means a lot coming from you."  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
"Hey, I hate to break up this touching moment, but we want to congratulate her too Tanya, don't hog her." Nosedive placed his hands on his hips and glared at the other resident blonde. Tanya rolled her eyes and stepped aside, smiling at Nosedive despite her irritation.  
  
"Mal-Mal, thanks for making my big bro happy and for being a great sis-in-law to me. I was beginning to wonder why you looked like you were putting on a few extra pounds!" Mallory playfully slapped Nosedive on the arm and shook her head at his insolence.  
  
"Thanks Dive, that made me feel soooo much better about myself…" She crossed her arms while making her comments drip with sarcasm.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't worry about what Nosedive says, we all still think you're beautiful." Duke said   
  
"Thanks Duke, but don't call me sweetheart."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Duke sighed; Mallory was still herself, despite her fluctuating hormones and a mass hugging session from her entire team.  
  
"Congratulations Mallory, you are blessed with the great gift of a duckling." Grin smiled lightly from the other side of her.  
  
"Thank you Grin, and I know, it is a wonderful blessing."  
  
"Okay, I think this is enough for tonight, mommy here has gone through a long day, and I think we should call it a night." Wildwing spoke as he got a hold of Mallory's waist, his protective, paternal side shining through his actions.  
  
They all agreed and headed for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three months later:  
  
It was a quiet day at the Pond; everyone was out and doing their own thing. The two parents-to-be had went to a doctors appointment to find out the gender of their child, among other things. Over the last three months, Mallory had gotten rounder in the middle but she glowed with beauty. She had grown more understanding and just a little less irritable; the entire team was noticing the mental effects that her pregnancy was having on her. It had been two hours since Wildwing and Mallory had left and the team was eagerly waiting for them to get home. Finally, the door swooshed open and Mallory and Wildwing walked in.  
  
"Finally, you two came home! So, what's the kid going to be?" Tanya asked, she could barely contain her excitement.   
  
"Well," Mallory began, "Wildwing and I have decided not to tell you guys, you are just going to have to wait to find out!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey , Everybody  
  
Heres Chapter Three . I hoped you enjoyed it . Please read and review !  
  
I hope you all had a Happy New Years and a Merry Christmas !  
  
I will update as soon as possible !  
  
~Nature-Flashblade~ 


	4. Chapter Four

I don't Own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Birds and Bees  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was a quiet afternoon at the pond, the four male Ducks sat in front of the TV watching a movie, as Mallory and Tanya had been gone for the day. Tanya had insisted in having a girls outing for a sort-of baby shower, and even though Wildwing had not wanted them to go out without the rest of team, he had let them anyways. Mallory was on her last week of her eighth month of pregnancy, and had grown mentally and physically. Even though she had grown more understanding, she still had a temper. Nosedive had put worms in her boots twice, and she had gone ballistic on him, as was her trademark. One thing was for sure, Mallory was still the same in some ways. While the girls had been gone, the guys had watched the movie Dare Devil, and now that they had finished, they were just sitting around and talking.  
  
"So Wildwing, you're almost a dad, how do you feel about that?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well, I would have to say it's a new feeling, but it's a good one, knowing that someone needs you and is depending on you. It's a special feeling, I love it." Wildwing beamed with pride.  
  
Everyone smiled happily for their leader, knowing that he would make a wonderful father. Suddenly a thought occurred to Nosedive, it had been about four hours since the girls had left, they should have already been home.  
  
"Don't you guys think Mallory and Tanya should have been home, like, an hour ago?" Nosedive tried to keep his tone casual, remembering that nothing bad had actually happened.  
  
"Well, Tanya did say that they were going to be gone most of the day. So there's nothing really to worry about. Besides, they would have called if something had happened," Duke stated calmly, while laying back to relax.  
  
"Yeah, they would have called," Wildwing said slowly, as if he was taking a mental note.  
  
"So Wildwing, have you and Mallory thought of any baby names?" Grin asked, after he had stepped out of thought and had taken everything in.  
  
"Uh, yeah, some, but we aren't really sure yet," replied Wildwing.  
  
Nosedive was going to try to get the gender of the baby out of his brother, but like every other time, Wildwing would never let the information out. He would just reply, "You'll see Dive, don't worry." He would always have a grin on his face when he said it. So, Dive just the let subject alone and decided to wait it out.  
  
"You guys want to watch TV?" Nosedive asked.   
  
Everyone agreed, and Dive flipped on the television.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had been enjoying themselves and were at the food court, eating. They had been at the mall shopping, just looking and talking, as they tired from all the walking, they decided to sit down for something to eat.  
  
"Mallory, stop it would you? Please eat something." Tanya scolded, while biting into her Big Mac.  
  
"No, I'm fine," said Mallory from the other side of the table.  
  
"Ok, I thought you weren't eating because you thought you were fat or something.   
  
"No, it's not that." Mallory spoke in a hushed tone, placing her hands on her swollen belly.  
  
"Mal if you're lying or something, you're not fat, you're just pregnant. The baby's almost out and then you will be back to normal." Tanya said, finishing her food.  
  
"Well, yes that's the bright side, but Tanya I am afraid that the child won't love me. What if I fail to be a good mother?" Mallory said with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Mallory, Don't say that. The baby will love you to death, it will love Wildwing too." Tanya said, as if stating a fact.  
  
"I hope you're right, now let's get back home before Wing comes out looking for us and tears down the whole city." Mallory said as the two girls got up and left the mall laughing.  
  
Back at home everyone was glad to have the girls back. Wildwing in particular was glad of their presence; he was getting ready to go out and search for them, but was now much calmer since Mallory's return. The six ducks were now in the Rec. Room, talking.  
  
"So, do you think Mal will be ready to play when hockey season starts up again?" Dive asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose she'll be ready. But, who's going to take care of the baby while we play?" Wildwing said, as if as asking himself.  
  
"Wing, let's worry about that when it happens, ok?" Mallory said calmly from the side of him, getting up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Mal?" Wing asked, helping her up.  
  
"I will be back." Mallory said flatly and left.  
  
"So anyhow, how was the mall Tanya?" Duke asked with curiosity.  
  
"It was fine, although we didn't find any good sales. But, it was still ok."  
  
"Yes, sales are nice…" Grin said, finally stepping into the conversation.  
  
"Oh Nosedive, Thrash and Mookie said that they have something to show you when you had time to go over to the comic shop." Tanya said.  
  
"Coolio, I think I'll go later…Hey, don't you guys think Mal has taken a long time?" Nosedive asked, finally realizing that a certain red head was not there.  
  
"Yeah, she has…" Wildwing was cut off by a blood curdling scream.  
  
"WILDWING! It's time! But it's too early…no…Wing…" Mallory came charging into the room, out a breath and sweating. As soon as Wildwing saw her, he ran to her side.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be ok." Wildwing held her hand tightly. "Duke, go get the Migrator started…Tanya, please get Mal's bag, Grin, call the doctor and Dive, help me get her to the Migrator." Wildwing was giving commands as if he was on the ice, and everyone rushed and did as they were told. Within minutes, they were gone to the hospital.  
  
As soon as they had gotten to the hospital, the nurses took Mallory in as Wildwing followed them. Everything happened in a huge rush, no one had been able to think straight. Everyone worried because the child was coming prematurely, but the doctor assured them that being born a month early wouldn't hurt the child at all. It had been six hours since the other four had heard anything, and they were scared that something bad was happening.   
  
"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?" Tanya asked, getting up.  
  
They all shook their heads and Tanya sat down again,"Yeah, I don't feel like eating either."  
  
"Do you think everything's ok?" Nosedive voiced his thoughts for the millionth time. Out of all the Ducks, he was the most nervous that something bad would happen.  
  
"Kid, don't worry, everything will be fine." Duke spoke as if stating a simple fact, but in all actuality, he wasn't so sure of his statement.  
  
"Yes Nosedive, everything will be fine. You will be an uncle for sure, I can feel it." Grin said calmly.  
  
"Of that Grin, you're right." A voice came from behind the ducks. It was Wildwing, standing there looking happier then ever.  
  
"WILDWING! Is Mal okay? What about the baby?" Nosedive screamed.  
  
"Yeah, Wildwing don't keep us waiting." Tanya sounded impatient.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Wildwing chuckled, "Mallory is better then ever, and Julia is a perfectly healthy baby."  
  
"Julia?" They questioned him in chorus.  
  
"Yes the baby's a girl. Her full name is Julia Abigail Flashblade, and she is very beautiful. You guys will get to meet her soon." Wildwing said with a smile.  
  
"So I have a niece, I like the sound of that! I can nickname her Julie! I like it, don't you Wing?" Nosedive was fidgeting with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Wing said. "Hey guys, I have to go and be with Mallory, I'll come back and get you guys when she's ready to see you. Then you can meet 'Julie'." Wildwing smiled and made a quoting motion with his hands as he used Nosedive's nickname for his daughter. With that, Wildwing left the rest of the ducks to think about the newest member of the team and family.  
  
A/N: In chapter 5 I will explain why Wing and Mal chose the name Julia Abigail but for now I will tell you what the name's meanings.   
  
Julia: Youthful  
  
Abigail: Father's Joy.  
  
Hey Everyone,  
  
Sorry for the absence, I've been very packed with homework and school stuff. But now, the year is almost over and hopefully this summer I will get more stories up and finish this one, there's just one more chapter to go. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Please review, they are really helpful so I can see what I need to work on. I don't want flames, if you have something against my story, keep it to yourself. Well, again I would like to thank my beta-reader (Jessica) because without her, I don't really think I would still be writing. Glomps Bye!  
  
Nature Flashblade 


	5. Chapter Five

The Birds and the Bees - Chapter Five

_My darling daughter_

_I am so glad that _

_You were born today_

_When woman are so_

_Aware of what is going on_

_And don't always have _

_To fight so hard to be heard _

_The world is wide open _

_For you to be whatever you want _

_It will be hard_

_But at least you_

_Will find other woman_

_Striving for the same things_

_And you won't be called "crazy"_

_For wanting to achieve them_

_Though full equality_

_Is a long way off_

_There certainly have been changes_

_Which would make your life as a woman_

_Not so stereotyped and confined_

_My darling Daughter_

_You are living in an age_

_Where womanhood is finally growing_

_To be everything_

_That it can be._

_Susan Polis Schutz (My darling Daughter)_

"A gift from above is what you are, my beautiful daughter, I have waited nine months for you to come. Now that I have you in my arms, I never want to let you go. You're my beautiful Julia Abigail, and I love you. You have changed my life so much. From this day on I have a new life with a beautiful baby, and I look forward to guiding you through life. The world can be so cruel, but your father and I will be here for whatever you need. I promise that I'll always try to understand you, even though I might not always have the patience. I just want you to always know that I love you dearly." Mallory spoke to her daughter for the first time with tears running down her cheeks as she held her baby finally in her arms.

Before Wildwing headed back to join Mallory, he stopped in the hallway and just leaned against a wall.

'Wow, I'm a dad of a brand new baby girl. It's kind of hard to believe; she's so beautiful. I wonder if she's going to be like Mallory or me. Will she love me? Will I be too hard on her? There are just so many questions that I can't answer. All I can do for now is wonder.' Wildwing sighed deeply just trying to let the concept sink in.

"Heya Wildwing, you okay?" Duke appeared from around the corner.

"Yea I am. Thanks for asking"

"Well you are a dad now, I hope you're okay. I know if I was you, I'd be scared to death. Wildwing you're strong, you're going to be a great dad." Duke affirmed Wildwing the best that he knew how.

"Thank you Duke, I appreciate that. There are just so many questions that I can't answer, and it's hard because I'm used to knowing what to do and how things will come out. But this stuff," He looked in the direction of Mallory's room, "It's just so uncertain. I know it sounds weird, but I'm so nervous. I want to raise my daughter right, what if I mess up and she hates me or something?" Wildwing leaned his head against the wall as he fretted.

"Wing, you need to go with the flow, just enjoy raising Julia. Look, the only thing you can do is try your best. Do you really think she'll be raised wrong with Mallory as her mother?" Duke emphasized his advice with a question that Wildwing could answer.

Wildwing chuckled and removed himself from the wall. "You're right, Duke. I gotta go, but I'll come get you when she's ready to see you guys. I need to go be with Mallory." Wildwing rambled as he ran off.

Upon entering the room where Mallory was recovering, he heard his brother's voice squawking as it did many times.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Wildwing questioned looking to Tanya and Grin.

"Uh…Nothing…We just thought we'd come in ourselves…You were taking too long." Tanya sniffed after her statement.

"Oh, really?" Wildwing grinned and walked over to his wife's side. "How are you doing, hun?" Wildwing asked her in an even voice.

"I'm doing fine. I'm just a bit tired." Mallory's voice was soft and tender with love.

"Ok, where's Julia?" Wildwing asked noticing his daughter wasn't in her arms. Mallory did a simple hand gesture to Nosedive.

Nosedive held his niece, looking down to her and then back up to his brother. "She looks a lot like you Wing, she's got some of Mallory in her too," Nosedive declared has he walked over to his older brother and handed him his child. "Bro, you're a lucky guy, be happy you have a wife and a child," Nosedive started to get misty eyed as he spoke, "And I just wanted to…" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yea Dive?" Wildwing questioned, searching for his brothers blue eyes.

Nosedive suddenly bounced back into his normal hyper mode, "I just wanted to ask how much I'll be getting for babysitting! I expect credit!" Nosedive started to laugh.

"Haha Dive, very funny." They all chanted in unison.

Back At the Pond:

Everyone had gone home the next day enjoying their new member of the team. Cooing and cuddling of the baby could be heard all around the pond. Phil, out of the "goodness of his heart" had decided not to force any publicity stunts on the duckling. Of course, a few not-so-subtle threats from the new mother had influenced his decision a little. Mallory looked stunning and happier then ever. Wildwing had taken to the father role quickly and he was very happy that he had his family. Now, after a day filled with joy and love, most everyone including Julia, was exhausted. Although everyone else was dead asleep, Nosedive laid awake waiting to hear a cry. When he finally did, he rushed to Julia's room.

At first he stumbled to locate the light switch, and upon finding it, he walked to the crib where Julia laid crying. "Shh, shh, everything's ok Julie. I'm here." He picked her up gently, putting her fragile head on his shoulder and took a seat in Mallory's rocker.

"Julie you're really cool, you know that? I'm not the youngest but that doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" Nosedive paused to think for a few moments and then started to speak again. "I guess what I really want to say is that I'm here for you no matter what happens. Your dad's always been there for me, and I want to be there for you too." Nosedive stopped and looked down at Julia, who had fallen fast asleep in his arms. "Well I guess that's it." Nosedive sighed and stood up to put the baby back in her crib. As he walked out, he made sure that he turned off the light.

Mallory was the first to wake the next morning , she had decided to go to the Mess Hall to get something to eat before her child needed her attention. No sooner than she entered the room than her husband came to join her. He sat at the table as she turned to greet him.

Mallory murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up when you left," he said flatly. "I waited a few minutes, but when you didn't come back I decided to make sure you were okay."

"Mmm…" Mallory grunted as she sipped her green tea.

"So, are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted something to eat before Julia woke, ya know?"

"Yeah"

"Imagine it…" Mallory started to talk randomly.

"Imagine what?" Wildwing raised an eyebrow.

"When Julia starts to like boys or her first day of school… her first word…The first time she walks….We're going to be there for all that…I can't wait." Mallory grinned at Wilding.

Wildwing got a hold of her hand and held it, smiling. "I love you and Julia very much…And all I can say about her liking boys is that I'll be after her 24/7." He chuckled.

Mallory smiled." I love you, too…" She suddenly was stopped by Julia's cries." Well I better go get her now."

"I'll go with you" They both walked to their daughter's room hand in hand.

The Ducks were all happy about the new addition of the family and team, and couldn't wait to see how she would turn out. They were all looking forward to helping her grow into a young woman. All they could do to was to wait and see what each day would bring. Mallory and Wildwing had adjusted to the parenting roles quickly and were getting ready for whatever challenges were ahead of them.

The End

Hi Everyone!

Took me awhile didn't it? Well now it's done. I have another idea for a story and I have started to brainstorm. School is getting in the way of writing for fan unfortunately, I can only do so much at once. Well I hope you liked this story, it's finally completed. Well lots of hugs for DarknessQueen , Lady Silver1, Destiny852, xxChocaholicxx. Thanks for being great friends and thanks lots for you guys advice. Thank you my Beta-Reader…You mean lots to me! Ok, well I guess that's it for now! Bye people! I'll Be back!

From Nature-Flashblade


End file.
